the way it should have happened
by animelove01
Summary: This takes place in my own words of the last few episodes of blood and continues after
1. the beginning

_RUN SAYA!_ **kai shouted as diva went to attack.**

_No Kai this is my fight take David and go!_ **Saya ran after diva with her samari blade as Kai took injured David to safety.**

**Saya and Diva had an epic battle, but when it came to the end they were about to finish it when amshel** interrupted.

Time to go my queen. This will have to be ended another day my apologies.**amshel says as he bows to her.**

_Must we amshel I wanted to end my big sister_ Saya.**she said giggling pointing her sword at Saya. **

_Yes my queen we must go James and the others are waiting._

**(sigh)** _Very well. Until we meet again big sister._ **she said laughing like a maniac.**

**Saya tried to go after them but she was to late. She went to go find Kai and David to see if they were OK.**

**When she arrived Kai and David were surrounded by** cyropterans._KAI!_ **Saya shouted as she ran to him and David. She killed the cyropterans one by one till they were gone**

_Kai are you OK?!_ **she looked at him worriedly **

_Saya I'm fine but David's wound is getting worse. We have to gt him to a hospital! _

_Of course let's take him to a hospital as fast as possible._

_**when they arrived at the hospital David was rushed to the emergency room.**__ I hope he will be OK._ **Saya said almost** crying.

_ Its my fault he's here I should have protected him_ better.**Saya started to sob**

_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SAYA! David will be fine he's been threw much worse. So stop sobbing and perk up OK?_ ** Kai said giving her a big smile and thumbs up.**

***sniff* sniff*** _Your right Kai thank you._ **Saya gave him a big hug and squeezed tightly Kai was a little surprised but hugged her back.**

meanwhile with Diva

_So how how did the fight with queen Saya go?_ **Solomon said sweetly**

_I almost killed my big sister saya but Amshel stopped_ me.**Diva said with a pouty lip**

_My queen my apologies but we had to return so we could see how your babies are doing._

_Oh yes my babies I wonder when they will grow up_

_We have to plan the show now my queen._

_Of course Amshel let us go. _

OK guys this was my first fan fiction and first chapter I will continue if u guys review and comment if I continue there will be something happening between kai and saya. Sorry its so short but I'm tired its almost 1 am if u want more just ask


	2. the confession

**z**Hey guys if u have watched blood you know how it ends but in my story its different. For this chapter we are going to skip ahead to were Diva dies now don't hate me because I'm doing this OK just wait until the story ends. Thanks for reading.

**Aftee Diva's death, Saya tried to kill herself too but Hagi wouldn't let her.**

**Nathon appeared and said, ** _Queen Saya please kill me too._

_No I will not kill you I'm not killing anymore people , _**she said holding her sisters crystalized hand.**

**Suddenly Amshel appeared after everyone thought he was dead.**

_I'll take care of him you all_ run**. Nathan said turning into his monster form.**

**After Saya , Hagi, and Kai were out of the opera house, it exploded.**

**A few weeks later-**

_Hey Saya come here. I need help getting ready for the party._

_O-ok Kai sorry be right there._

**They had planned a big party for all there friends. After setting up everything Hagi disappeared.**

**During the party_**

**Everyone was talking and laughing, but Kai noticed Saya was gone.**

_Hey guys have you seen Saya ?_

_Ya she's out_ back.**Lulu said while drinking her blood pouch.**

_Ok thanks_ Lulu. **Kai ran outside to see Saya holding on to the fence **

_Kai the sleep it's coming._

_No! I'm not going to lose u for 30 years Saya. Please make me your chavalie so I can be with you forever please Saya I love you._

**Kai was on his knees begging her to change him.**

Please Saya I don't want to lose you.

I don't want to lose you either Kai.

Then please change me.

Do you really want to live as my chavalie forever?

I don't care as _long as I'm with you Saya._

**Kai stood up and kissed Saya a very long and passionate kiss. After they had kissed Saya bit Kai's neck to change him.**

** He then took her to the resting place and said **_I will be here waiting for you when you awake._

ok guys that was my second chapter I hope you enjoyed eat please write a review telling what you think. There will be a third chapter called 30 years later. I love writing fanfiction and I hope you like what I'm writing XD


	3. the end

Alright sorry guys I know you have probably been waiting for this chapter but I've had major writers block. I've been really busy too again sorry. I'm not making excuses I'm dead serious. I hope you enjoy

30 years later Saya woke up and there next to her was non other than Kai the man she loved.

_''Saya you're awake!" _Kai got up and kissed her

"Kai were you here this whole time?"

"Of course I told u I would wait for you."

"Oh Kai I love you so much"! Saya kissed Kai once again.

"Saya will you marry me?"

"Yes yes yes of course!" Saya jumped into Kai's arms and kissed him.

They got married and raised Diva's kids like a real family.

Alright if you enjoyed it great. If you hated it I'm so sorry. I'm finished with this story I hope you liked it. Please comment and tell me what you thinkXD. Sorry its so short


End file.
